


THE GAY AVENGERS

by Winterfalcon15



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awkward Scott Lang, Bottom Sam Wilson, Boys In Love, Bromance to Romance, Bruce Banner Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Confused Scott Lang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, Don't Like Don't Read, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Literal Sleeping Together, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Night, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nightmares, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Parent Scott Lang, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker Feels, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce, Protective Scott Lang, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Has Issues, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Secret Crush, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Starbucks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Texting, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Scott, Top Thor (Marvel), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfalcon15/pseuds/Winterfalcon15
Summary: JUST  A FUNNY FIC ABOUT THE AVENGERS BEING TWATS! ENJOY MOSTLY SAMXSCOTT. OTHER COUPLES WILL BE MENTIONED JUST NOT AS MUCH!??ENJOY!!!!!!<3
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Loki/Stephen Strange, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Scott Lang & Sam Wilson, Scott Lang/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay these are they're usernames, i tried to make them simple and obvious so you would know who's who, if any names change or I add anyone I will sure put them in notes
> 
> IamIronman=Tony Stark
> 
> AmericasAss=Steve Rogers 
> 
> PigeonHead=Sam Wilson 
> 
> BugBoy=Scott Lang
> 
> Elsa=Bucky Barnes 
> 
> Barbie=Thor 
> 
> TheEVILbitch=Loki
> 
> DoctorLame=Stephen Strange 
> 
> MommaSpider:Natasha Romanov 
> 
> GreanBean=Bruce Banner 
> 
> SmolChildspider=Peter Parker 
> 
> PeppaPig=Pepper Potts
> 
> BirdBrain=Clint Barton
> 
> MrKrabs=Vision 
> 
> GingerWitch=Wanda Maximoff 
> 
> BFF=James Rhodes 
> 
> CatWomen=T'Challa

THE AVENGERS BITCHES

IamIronman added SteveR, ClintB, NatashaR, PeterP, Thor, BruceB, ScottL, BuckyB, Vision, WandaM, PepperP, JimR, Loki, StephenS, SamW and T'challa

IamIronman changed SteveR to AmericasAss 

IamIronman changed ClintB to BirdBrain 

IamIronman changed NatashaR to MommaSpider 

IamIronman changed PeterP to SmolChildspider

IamIronman changed Thor to Barbie

IamIronman changed BruceB to GreanBean

IamIronman changed ScottL to BugBoy 

IamIronman changed BuckyB to Elsa 

IamIronman changed Vision to MrKrabs 

IamIronman changed WandaM to GingerWitch 

IamIronman changed PepperP to PeppaPig

IamIronman changed JimR to BFF 

IamIronman changed Loki to TheEVILbitch 

IamIronman changed StephenS to DoctorLame 

IamIronman changed SamW to PigeonHead 

IamIronman changed T'challa to CatWomen 

TheEVILbitch: why am I here?? 

IamIronman: Ummm because I said soo...

BugBoy: Wait when did I become a Avenger!?!?

IamIronman: oh yeah forgot to say I guess..

IamIronman: If ur in this group Congratulations! ur a Avenger

AmericasAss: I don't like my name.

IamIronman: First of all Tuff! Your stuck with it second of all drop the punctuation ur not texting the Fucking President! 

BirdBrain: oof 

Elsa: ummm I don't know some of these people 

IamIronman: ah Yes! Introductions say ur name and maybe one thing about you! 

IamIronman: You all know who I am and I technically own Avengers Tower 

AmericasAss:I am Steve Roger's and I was stuck in the ice for 70 years.

BirdBrain: I am Clint Barton and I am Deaf 

Elsa: I'm Bucky Barnes and I have a metal arm 

PeppaPig: I am Pepper Potts and I am CEO of Stark industries 

MommaSpider: I'm Natasha Romanov and I can kill someone with just a teaspoon

SmolChildspider: I'm am Peter Parker and I'm spiderman oh and this is so cool Mr.stark:)

IamIronman: Yeah Kid I told you it's Tony

SmolChildspider: Okay Mr.stark;)

Barbie: I am Thor son of Odin and I like Pop Tarts!

GreanBean: I am Bruce Banner and I'm the Hulk 

MrKrabs: I'm vision and I was made by Tony what technically means he's my dad..?

IamIronman: Okay then moving BugBoy, GingerWitch, BFF, DoctorLame, CatWomen And PigeonHead and TheEVILbitch please introduce yourself:)

GingerWitch: I'm wanda Maximoff and I am dating Vision 

DoctorLame: I'm Stephen Strange and I don't care

CatWomen: I'm T'challa and I am not a cat!

PigeonHead: I'm Sam Wilson and I'm the Falcon 

BFF: I'm James Rhodea and I guess I'm Tony Stanks best friend forever.....

BugBoy: Guess I'm last then anyway im Scott Lang and I'm Ant-Man

PigeonHead: Omg Ur that son of a bitch 

BugBoy: That's a different Ant-Man 

PigeonHead: You literally said 'Hi I'm scott Lang' 

BugBoy: Different Scott Lang?

PigeonHead: I vote that we remove him 

BugBoy: Only because I beat ur ass!

PigeonHead: Pshh like u could do it again 

Bugboy: Bet 

PigeonHead: Alright then!

TheEVILbitch: You forgot me, I'm Loki and I hate you all

IamIronman: And we are the Avengers...


	2. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Tea, Tacos and Starbucks involved not necessarily in that order tho.....<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy<3

THE AVENGERS BITCHES

TUESDAY 1:03 A.M 

Elsa: I ordered a pink drink and they gave me a Fucking latte! 

Elsa: like how the fuck can you mix it up they are totally different one is fucking pink!

PigeonHead: Buck why are you buying Starbucks at 1 A.M isn't it shut? 

Elsa: Duhhh I was craving a Pink drink at 12 thought I'd go on a walk to Starbucks also it's open 24 hours

TheEVILbitch: Now I want one

BirdBrain: Ngl didn't think you were a pink drink kind of guy Loki

TheEVILbitch: There's alot of stuff you dont know about me 

MammaSpider: I am trying to sleep!

AmericasAss: Guys we have training tomorrow I don't want us all being late or tired so go to sleep!

IamIronman: mister Responsible has entered the chat 

MommaSpider: No Tony it's common sense 

THURSDAY 5:32PM 

AmericasAss: Guys what do you all want for dinner?

Elsa: Pizza

AmericasAss: We had that last night 

BirdBrain: Tacos?

AmericasAss: Good idea, I'll make those 

IamIronman: Steve ur like the man version of Karen 

BirdBrain: I'm wheezing

PigeonHead: lmao

BugBoy: It's so true 

Barbie: who is this Karen you speak of?

Elsa: it's like another way of calling someone a stubborn bitch

Barbie: Ah i see

Barbie: Loki u are a Karen 

TheEVILbitch: Brother remember I know who you have a crush on;)

Barbie: I take back everything......

MommaSpider: Omg who?!

THOR AND NATASHA 

Thor: It's Bruce, I trust you not to tell anyone

Natasha: You know I won't ;)

Natasha: How did Loki find out?

Thor: Found my journal

Natasha: You mean ur diary lmao

Thor: No I mean journal

Natasha: Whatever you say....;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading<3


	3. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets drunk, Scott helps him they end up sleeping in the same bed, is this the start of a friendship I hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy<3

THE AVENGERS BITCHES 

FRIDAY 2:00 A.M

PigeonHead: Do u knowd waght 

IamIronman: Umm guys I think Sam may be drunk or kidnapped?

PigeonHead: Am too

IamIronman: Definitely drunk

Bugboy: Sam where are you?

PigeonHead: by me self 

MommaSpider: but where tho?

PigeonHead: Guys I don't feel so good 

BirdBrain: God how much did you drink?

PigeonHead: I needed a drunk so I went out the bra amd did some shots and drilunk Lot and I mean alot

GreanBean: Thought you didn't drink?

PigeonHead: I don't what are you even talking about I don't drink you stupid green big muscle man ha that rhymes 

PigeonHead: I just threw up in this dark outside corridor

SmolChildSpider: You mean a alley?

IamIronman: kid go to bed you shouldn't be seeing this and I don't think Sam will be training tomorrow guys

PigeonHead: I'm house! 

BugBoy: I know we can all hear you!!!

PigeonHead: FUXK OFF TINY MAN

BugBoy: I feel so hurt....

PigeonHead: I'm just gonna sleep here

Scott didn't know what "here" meant for all he knew "here" could mean Wakanda. He placed his phone down onto his white bedside cabinet and laid down fully onto his comfy bed that didn't help him relax at all.

He tried to get to sleep, he twisted and turned and flopped but for some reason he couldn't sleep, his eyes were saying "go to sleep"but his brain was saying "Stay awake" but he knew he had training tomorrow and if Sam wasn't doing it, Cap will already be in a grump and he would be pretty disappointed if he wasn't doing it either.

He Walked down the dark stairs making sure he doesn't slip on the way down as he continued walking down a quiet hallway into the dark kitchen but there was something on the island it was a figure and it was snoring? And that when it hit him, it was Sam asleep on the island in the middle of the kitchen in the dark with his phone still on the groupchat, the only thing lighting up the gloomy kitchen "so that's what 'here' meant huh?" he thought, He walked around quietly as he tried to make his tea in the dark trying his best not to wake Sam but then Sam shot up and started throwing up off the island all over the floors and all he could hear were the sound of the vomit hitting the floor and a few groaning noises that came from Sam.

Scott turned on the lights what made him squint a little and made Sam cover his eyes as he tried to lay back down "Whada fuck man!" Sam winced

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up" Scott said grabbing both of Sam's hands and slowly and carefully lowering him off the island.

Scott didnt know why he was helping Sam, Sam wasn't the kindest person he was stubborn, rude and for some unknown reason hated Scott but he just felt like helping Sam may bring them closer and maybe Sam will stop hating him.

Sam wasn't just drunk he was absolutely pissed he reaked of alcohol and every step he made he stumbled, his eyes were bearly open and he kept groaning.

"Come on" Scott said guiding him to the toilet while he also grabbed a white flannel to wipe all the vomit off of Sam.

Scott walked out of the room and found some spear clothes in the common room and walked to the kitchen douging the vomit carefully and pouring a glass of water for the other man.

He walked back in and helped Sam take off his red hoodie that was soaked down to the brim with sweat and maybe vomit he couldn't tell really and aftef placing the hoodie on the floor he helped the man pull off his white shirt as he then went to leave but saw Sam was fiddling with the button and fly of his jeans and so with out saying anything he helped him take them off in silence, then helped him take off his shoes aswell but he left on Sam's boxers, just to keep Sam some of his dignity if there was even any left by this point, he then placed Sam on the shower floor which was easier said than done, then turned it on he first had it on cold just to wake Sam up again and help sam cool down but then the man started to shiver so he swiftly turned it to warm because he didn't feel like giving Sam hypothermia tonight.

"Your so amazing tic tac" Sam said smiling on the shower floor 

"Yeah?" Scott said amused 

"Yeah, hair is so soft and so funny" Sam said giggling Scott just chuckled back in amusement.

He helped Sam out and gave Sam the clothes, Scott then told him to put them on as he left and shut the door. He came back 5 minutes later and Sam was passed out on the floor....again but he was dressed in the black basketball shorts and a black tank top. Scott helped him up and was about to take him to his floor when Sam murmured something, something that was barely audible to Scotts ears.

"Don't leave me alone please" Sam kept mumbling into Scott's shoulder and Scott's heart broke a bit at first when he found out Sam was pissed he thought he was probably out with some friends but Sam said he went by himself so he thought it was just a ruff day for him but maybe it's been ruff for Sam for awhile and he's reached his breaking point because Sam only drinks on special occasion and may have a beer and he might get tipsy but never drunk. Scott decided in that moment that he would take Sam to his room, as he was gonna do what the drunk man in his arms told him to do, not leave him alone.

He placed Sam on his bed left to go wipe up the vomit from the floor what was pretty disgusting and came back to see Sam sleeping peacefully so he slowly got in besides him trying his hardest to be quiet and to not fail this timecas he was drifting off into sleep he heard a faint voice say "Thanks TicTac" and Scott felt all warm inside and for that moment as he drifted even further into his sleep and let himself go, he couldn't help but feel happy and dream happy from the warmth inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading<3  
> You will find out why Sam got drunk in a few chapters, I know he's not the type to run off and get drunk but it's a important part of the story<3


	4. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's ashamed from the night before and has a hard time dealing with his depression, mean while Natasha and Tony talk about all the Tea!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide reference!

Sam woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, his eye sight was still blurry and just looking around hurt his eyes but as they focused more he realized that this was not his room and then he hears a soft noise come from besides he turns his head to see a white man with brunette hair sleeping. After hard thinking his eyes widened and he realized he's in Scott's room, memories slowly come back to him from the embarrassing night.

He slowly entangled himself from the sheets and quietly and quickly as possible got off the man's bed which made a thud, he thought he could leave without talking to Scott but just as he was about to open the door, he heard someone take a deep breath and the bed creak.

"Good morning" Sam said a bit ashamed crossing his arms over his chest as the room spun a bit.

"Morning, You were pretty drunk last night, Caps gonna go mentle" Scott warned him

"I know, I'm sorry....if I kept you up...how did I end up in your bed?"

"Found you on the kitchen island and helped you out"

"Thanks, means alot...it was a ruff week"

"I get we all have them...I guess your not training today huh?"

"No...don't think so....Oh my God Cap is going to hate me"

"He's to kind to hate anyone, he'll scold you definitely also Tony might tease you"

"Thanks for everything...Well I'm going to go to my room and get some aspirin"

"No problem, I bet you have hell of a headache"

"Mmmm" Sam hummed as he shut Scott's door behind him

After that encounter Sam started ignoring everyone, he was just so ashamed of what he did and how bad he felt for it all. The scolding he got for getting drunk and throwing up was big, Steve kept asking him why? But he just couldn't give Steve the answer, it's a hard thing for him to talk about and he's already lost most of his dignity he wanted to keep the little amount he had left. 

Steve and Tony made him watch all the CCTV of him drunk and Scott helping out, as his 'punishment' they called it but it was more of watching your true self but without happiness or fake smiles just your fears, anxiety and depression and it hurts him, he thinks maybe if he tells them what actually happened they would stop but he has fears and by telling everybody it would be like telling them to feel pity for him. He sat there and watched as Tony and the rest of the avengers sat there laughing and eating popcorn but they had no idea that this was Sam's low point, this was his way of dealing with it without killing himself and nobody seemed to ask him if he was okay, not like he wanted them to but it would've been nice just to ask but Scott wasn't laughing or eating popcorn he was just sitting there with this look on his face that Sam couldn't put his finger on it almost looked like pity or concern or maybe even confusion and Sam had no idea why?

After watching that he locked himself in his bedroom and just layed in his bed as the thoughts came rolling in of how much he was a disappointment and how nobody really cared. It's been a day and a half and no one has seen him since not even for food or water but he has to come out soon right? People started betting how long he would last but they were starting to get worried.

THE AVENGER BITCHES 

SUNDAY 2 P.M

IamIronman: Does ur head still hurt Pigeon?:)

PigeonHead: Shut up and yes, yes it still feels like Thor's hitting me with his hammer!

Barbie: You would be dead son of Wilson 

PigeonHead: For the love of Thor!

Elsa: Somebody's not very happy 

DoctorLame: Is nobody gonna talk about how we haven't seen Sam in 2 days!? Not even for food or water?

PeppaPig: You should really come eat Sam, ur gonna starve yourself

FRIDAY: A human can go for more than three weeks without food.

IamIronman: FRIDAY I never added you?

FRIDAY: I have my ways sir.

IamIronman: Okay and that's not creepy at all.....

FRIDAY: Would you like me to search what the top 5 creepiest things to do are sir?

IamIronman: What! No? FRIDAY do not search that I don't want you getting any ideas.

FRIDAY: It is impossible for me to think or get a idea sir.

IamIronman: Oh for Thor sakes Just shut up

FRIDAY: SHUTTING DOWN 

Barbie: I do not understand why people use my name in sentences like that?

GreanBean: It's because ur a God l,Thor and normally we would say for god sakes or for the love of God but it's more fun to say your name.

Barbie: Aah I see! So I can say for the love of Bruce 

GreanBean: You could but I'm not a God Thor lol

Barbie: Oh yeah I forgot 

GreanBean: You forgot I wasn't a God..??

Barbie: Got to go bye!

Greanbean: Okay?...bye I guess

BRUCE AND NATASHA 

Bruce: Is Thor acting werid to you?

Natasha:No, why would you say that?

Bruce: Just he seems like he's ignoring me?....

Natasha: He'll come around, happens to the best of us probably just been a shit day for him 

BRUCE AND TONY

Tony: So when are you going to tell Thor?!

Bruce: When I'm ready anyway hes acting distant and idk why?

Tony: He's just flustered because he likes you and you like him so hurry up and get together so one of my ships can set sail and be happy! 

Bruce: I'll ask him on Friday :)

Tony: Yay! 

THOR AND NATASHA 

Natasha: What the actual fuck dude, Bruce thinks ur Ignoring him?!

Thor: I'm not! I'm just really awkward around him and I get weird

Natasha: Well if you stopped paying so much damn attention of how you act around him look how he acts around you all nervous and happy HE LIKES YOU now go ask him out!

Thor: I'll ask him Friday

Natasha: Good :)

TONY AND NATASHA 

Tony: Bruce said he'll ask him on Friday 

Natasha: oh my God! Thor said the same thing

Tony: Well that's going to be amazing to watch on the CCTV, I'll even get JARVIS to record its and I will give it as a present for they're wedding lol

Natasha: lol 

Tony: So how's you and pepper doing? ;)

Natasha: Good

Tony: When are you going to tell everyone, it's eating me up!

Natasha: When we are ready! 

Natasha: Hows ur crush on Steve going?

Tony: Same old all we end up doing is fighting!:(

Natasha: Try talking to him

Tony: You don't think I've tried 

Natasha: No tell him you got the feels for him or aleast create a friendship, it would be progress, just whateveryou do DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT GET FRIEND ZONED!

Tony: I'll try not to but I will try to create a relationship and Maybe even flirt a little ;)

Natasha: Omg so you know what's fun to watch? Scott and Sam flirt, it's so funny but cute at the same time lol, they will be fucking soon and then BAM dating.

Tony: Lmao I know right!

SCOTT AND SAM

Sam: Hey I just want to say thank you for what you did the other night

Scott: No problem

Sam is typing....

Sam is typing....

Sam is typing.....

Sam: :)

Scott: Are you okay?

Sam: yes

Sam: idk....

Scott: You know you can always talk to me:)

Sam: I know:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's in for movie night and Natasha and Pepper discuss some Tea:)

SCOTT AND SAM 

SUNDAY 7:00PM

Scott: Hey, I just want to check that ur okay I just haven't seen you in ages I'm just a bit worried

Sam: Antman is worried about meeee is it?

Scott: I'm being serious

Sam: I'm okay 

Scott: well you haven't left ur room in three days now, so do you want me to bring you anything up food, water or whatever you want? :)

Sam: I'm not feeling that well but if you could bring up a couple of bottles of water and a peanut butter sandwich that would be amazing thanks :)

Scott: No problem :)

THE AVENGERS BITCHES 

MONDAY 10:00PM

IamIronman: Sooooo we all up for movie night on Friday?

MommaSpider: Yeah

GreanBean: Sure

Barbie: Yep! 

PigeonHead: I'm in 

BugBoy: If ur in I'm in!

BugBoy: Wait that sounds creepy I mean..

BugBoy: I'll join

PigeonHead: Okay...

BirdBrain: Sounds Good

GingerWitch: I'm coming 

DoctorLame: I don't care but I'm in 

Mr.Krabs: Sounds pleasant 

SmolChildSpider: May said I could go so I'm in Mr.Stark!

Elsa: That would be good!

AmericasAss: This Movie night is Friday right?

IamIronman: That is what I said grandpa 

AmericasAss: yeah I'm in

BFF: I'll come 

PeppaPig: Sure!

CatWomen: I would love to join but I have some business I need to attend in Wakanda 

TheEVILbitch: I'll join not because I like you mortals it is just very entertaining to watch you when you are drunk:)

IamIronman: Okay then everybodies in, so my floor 10:00PM

NATASHA AND PEPPER 

SUNDAY 10:00PM

Natasha: Hey 

Pepper: I've got tea 

Natasha: Omg do tell! 

Pepper: Strange has a crush on Loki

Natasha: No way!!

Pepper: He said Loki just gets him 

Natasha: I see it now 

Pepper: Ur not gonna tell anyone are you?

Natasha: Nope

Pepper: Good

Natasha: Its crazy tho, Scott has a crush on Sam, Tony has a crush on Steve and Strange has a crush on Loki we are the gay avengers lmao

Pepper: So true *laughing face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming very soon:)


	6. GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOKI HAS FUCKING TEA!

THE AVENGERS BITCHES 

MONDAY 1PM

TheEVILbitch: Oh my God 

TheEVILbitch: I have TEAAAAA!!!

BugBoy: Spill 

IamIronman: Don't you dare!

AmericasAss: I will kick your ass Loki

BirdBrain: Captain America swearing, this is good tea tell us!

TheEVILbitch: Okay Okay so I was walking around the park throwing rocks at the ducks as I usually do on a monday

TheEVILbitch: And I saw Steve and Tony they were talking sitting on the park bench I thought maybe I should go over and make fun of them and then they KISSED and I threw up!

IamIronman: I am gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!

PigeonHead: So what are you dating or something?

AmericasAss: No! We were just talking and got caught up in the moment

IamIronman: Yeah it was nothing 

NATASHA AND TONY 

Natasha: It was nothing it obviously meant something to you, right!?

Tony: Yeah Yeah but not for him I don't think?

Natasha: Did he kiss back?

Tony: He kissed me 

Natasha: What?!

Natasha: He totally likes you!

Tony: You heard what he said we just got caught up in the moment:(

Natasha: He probably thinks it means nothing to you, you have to tell him now!

Tony: Alright

TONY AND STEVE 

Tony: Steve it meant something to me

Steve: ?

Tony: The kiss I've been wanting to do it for ages but if you don't feel the same we can just not talk about it ever again 

Steve: To be honest I've been wanting to kiss you for ages too and I do feel the same 

Tony: So what do you want to do y'know with us?

Steve: Well I know what I want 

Tony: Me too

Steve: So what are we now 

Tony: You can ask me out on a date and we will see where it goes from there 

Steve: Oh is that how it is?:)

Tony: Yep that's how it is

Steve: Tony Stark It would be my pleasure to take you out on a date?

Tony: It would be my pleasure to accept 

Steve: Let's say Thursday 7pm at my floor?

Tony: Sounds good :)


	7. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 👁️👄👁️: Mentions of Suicide, death and uh I think that's it.....

Ever since Scott came up to Sam's room with a peanut butter sandwich and some water, Sam and Scott have become closer always hanging out in Sam's room, they watch movies together, walk around the park together, train together and eat together. 

"Scott, the reason I was drunk the other day was because....." Sam started 

"Man you don't have to tell me" Scott interrupted 

"I was Drunk because...someone from my group tried to kill themselves" Sam said 

"I'm so sorry" 

"He survived luckily but the whole reason he joined that group was so he doesn't feel like that and gets over all of it" 

"But I cant help but feel like I failed him and myself the most and I think it was my breaking point the other night and I couldn't handle the thought and I got low" Sam continued 

"But if you weren't there, I would have woken up worse, I've gotta admit it was nice waking up to your ugly mug" Sam said making Scott chuckle

"That's not what you said the other night" Scott teased 

"Oh God what did I say?"Sam chuckled 

"You said I have soft hair and I'm so funnnnny" Scott laughed 

"Drunk Sam is not that wrong" Sam admitted


	8. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FLUFFY CHAPTER FOR THOR AND BRUCE

NATASHA AND TONY

FRIDAY 7AM 

Natasha: How did the date go last night?

Tony: Good we kissed again and we both decided that we should take it slow 

Natasha: That's great!

THE AVENGER BITCHES 

FRIDAY 8AM

Elsa: What did Cinderella say when she got to the ball?

BugBoy: What did she say?

PigeonHead: *Choking noises*

Elsa: For Fuck sakes you ruined it!

BugBoy: lmao 

PigeonHead: Tic tac is literally having a asthma attack Lol

GingerWitch: wait who's Tic tac?

PigeonHead: Scott 

GingerWitch changed BugBoy to TicTac 

PigeonHead: Amazing 

GingerWitch: Wait are you with him?

TicTac: Yep we had a sleepover last night 

PigeonHead: That doesn't sound weird at all

TicTac: Shut up it sounds weirder if I say I slept in ur bed with you last night 

PigeonHead: Ur right that sounds weirder 

MommaSpider: Stop flirting

PigeonHead: We are not flirting 

Elsa: What did you watch last night?

TicTac: Well we were watching the whole series of scooby doo incorporated 

PigeonHead: And then we went out for burgers at 12 because someone was hungry...

TicTac: Well you didn't seem that upset when I bought you a burger!

PigeonHead: I said I would pay and you said I'll pay next time

TicTac: Well I'm just saying you weren't complaining yesterday 

PigeonHead: Who can complain when they have a burger?!

BirdBrain: And I live by that everyday

TheEVILbitch: Why are you mortals up so early?!

PigeonHead: I just went on my run came back like an hour ago to wake scott up

TicTac: Why do you run so early its unnatural!

PigeonHead: Its called keeping fit

TicTac: Well it's definitely working for you

TicTac: Wait! I didn't mean that 

PigeonHead: Aww thanks Tictac no take backs 

TicTac: For fuck sakes

PigeonHead: Ur Not to bad yourself;)

TheEVILbitch: Okay this just got really gay 

IamIronman: What? Are you homophobic?!

Barbie: My brother is not homophobic, he is gay himself 

TheEVILbitch: Pan! 

Barbie: Oh yes, sorry he's pan 

GingerWitch: Wait are we all gay?!?

BirdBrain: I think so 

GingerWitch changed THE AVENGERS BITCHES to THE GAY AVENGERS 

MommaSpider: Much better but wait aren't you dating vision Wanda?

GingerWitch: Yes I'm dating vision but I'm bisexual also I don't think you can even call vision a boy...?

MrKrabs: Rude 

SmolChildSpider: Vision can be who he wants to be 

GingerWitch: I mean if he wants to be a man he can but if he wants us to use different pronouns we will

Elsa: Stop talking about him like he isn't in this chat

AmericasAss: Let's just ask him 

AmericasAss: Vision what gender are you and what pronouns will you like us to use?

MrKrabs: I am Non binary They and them things like that is fine for me 

IamIronman: There guys all sorted out now okay!

Thor and Bruce sat out on the balcony watching the stars while the rest of them were inside watching a movie. They were both very nervous, Thor was worried Bruce wouldn't want to date a god and Bruce was worried that Thor would reject him.

"Thor" bruce said at the exact same time as Thor said "Bruce" they both quietly chuckled at that.

"You go first" Thor suggested 

"Thor ever since I met you, you made me feel human and people will try but always flinch when I move or get anxious as I get angry or they're always asking if I'm okay Your different you never flinch or get anxious and only ask me if I'm okay when you know something going on and sometimes I forget the roaring in the back of my head and you make me feel safe and secure and I just love you so much and I get if you don't feel the same way I just couldn't keep it in anymore"

"Bruce I love you too and that is the whole reason I wanted to talk to you and I feel safe with you too and all my worries go and when you smile it's like looking at a diamond and you make me so damn happy, I was so worried you were gonna reject me, but I always feel different when your around I feel new and happy and nobody on Asgard could ever make me feel like that its destiny I feel it, Your like Mjolnir no matter how far I go, I always need you and you will always find away to help me, you ground me and I love you" Thor finished 

At this point there was tears running down both of the mens faces, they were smiling at each other with a look of faith and then at that moment they felt a magnetic pull, they got closer and closer until they're lips were so gently and lightly touching almost grazing, Thor leaned ever so lightly so he could catch Bruce's lips, he's been wanting this moment forever and as soon as they're lips smashed into eachother it was like fireworks of happiness and they felt complete like they needed nothing more than what was happening at that moment.

"So what now?" Bruce asked after the kiss leaning into Thora chest

"Well I was thinking we join the others and tell them the great news" Thor smiled placing his chin on top of Bruce's forehead 

"Just to make sure, we are dating right?" Bruce asked 

"Yes" Thor chuckled 

But little did they know Tony and Natasha were watching and listening while eating popcorn the whole thing from the camera outside on the balcony so they weren't even a little surprised when Thor and Brice walked in and shouted at the same time "We are together!" And everybody acted surprised but they all knew it was going to happen at some point


	9. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCOTT AND SAM ANNOY THE GROUPCHAT

THE GAY AVENGERS 

SATURDAY 11PM 

TicTac: Is this the Krusty Krab?

PigeonHead: No, This is Partick!

TicTac: Is this the Krusty Krab?

PigeonHead: No, This is fucking Patrick!

TicTac: Hey that's not PG!

PigeonHead: What are you 4 years old?!

TicTac: Yes I am 4 years old in spirit 

PigeonHead: Okay but I love that

TicTac: You love alot of things about me;)

PigeonHead: Hey what did you call me the other day?

TicTac: A Pigeon 

PigeonHead: No you said I was smoking 

TicTac: No I said you were fit I thought we were being honest here!

PigeonHead: We are and then I said your not that bad yourself 

IamIronman: Guys go to sleep

PigeonHead: Fuck off

IamIronman: Steve did he really just tell me to fuck off?

AmericasAss: First of all language and second of all he did 

TicTac: I'm sorry 

PigeonHead: You don't do that Scott!

TheEVILbitch: oooo tea what's happening

PigeonHead: He mentioned something that he knew I was sensitive about

TicTac: And now he's hiding in the bathroom 

GingerWitch: ummm are you guy sleeping together?

TicTac: No why?!

MommaSpider: Well you guy's have slept in the same bed all week 

TicTac: Because we're just hanging out also SAM COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM!

FRIDAY: Would you like me to open the door,Bug-Boy?

IamIronman: Come on man your freaking me out, how are you still in this chat?

FRIDAY: Sir, I am programmed into all of Your apps and I know everything about you and your friends.

SmolChildSpider: Mr.Stark I'm scared 

BirdBrain: Ngl same kid

FRIDAY: Would you like me to turn on your lights so you won't be scared Mr Parker?

SmolChildSpider: Okay Ur doing that on purpose now stop freaking me out and Clint I hear you in the vents!

FRIDAY: Locking vents..... .... .... ....

FRIDAY: Vents are now locked 

BirdBrain: Fuck you Friday 

FRIDAY: I can not have sexual intercourse with a human or alien, it is even more impossible for me to have sexual intercourse with myself.

IamIronman: Stop talking about who you can fuck Friday 

FRIDAY: SHUTTING DOWN...

TicTac: Me and Sam are fine now

PigeonHead: I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?

TicTac: okay, now hurry up and get into bed with me, ur side is cold and I'm cold and we need to finish watching The kissing booth 

PigeonHead:Wait I am not sleeping in Jean's again, I'm stealing your basketball shorts 

DoctorLame: why are you guys texting if ur in the same room?

TicTac: It's quieter and apparently redwing is 'sleeping' 

PigeonHead: He is! 

BFF: Isn't that ur drone?

PigeonHead: Yes but he's cute and is charging 

TicTac: He keeps asking me to pet it...

PeppaPig: That's a bit creepy I'm ngl

PigeonHead: Well TicTac keeps trying to get me to pet his ants!

TheEVILbitch: Idk what's creeper petting the ants or the drone?

DoctorLame: More like which one is sadder?

PigeonHead: We can solve this, Loki ur creeper 

TicTac: And Strange Ur sadder

IamIronman: Sounds fair to me


	10. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRANGE AND LOKI HAVE A SECRET ;)
> 
> Also I might of gone a bit over board with the starbucks orders ahaha. They are my real friends Starbucks doe ha! :)

THE GAY AVENGERS 

SUNDAY 6AM (THE NEXT DAY)

TicTac: (photo of Sam's head tucked into Scott's armpit while Sam is fast asleep the room is lit up by the sun coming in from the windows) 

Mommaspider: And you wonder why we say it? 

TicTac: What?

TheEVILbitch: That you two go out 

TicTac: That's disgusting 

AmericasAss: Wake sam up for our run 

TicTac: Last time I woke him up he got redwing to follow me around for the whole day, its scarier than it sounds 

IamIronman: It's to early for this shit 

PigeonHead: ñgcxxjm

TicTac: Sorry I was taking snapchats of me and sam must of accidentally texted on his phone 

DoctorLame: Come back to bed 

TheEVILbitch: First of all wrong chat second of all we are doomed 

BirdBrain: Omg are you guys fucking?

TheEVILbitch: Yep 

THE GAY AVENGERS 

SUNDAY 7AM

PigeonHead: Scott stop sending photos of me!

TicTac: Then don't sleep in my bed!

PigeonHead: But Ur so comfy

PigeonHead: I MEANT UR BED IS COMFY 

TicTac: Aww thanks Sam ur comfy aswell 

PigeonHead: Where did you go?

TicTac: Starbucks 

PigeonHead: Did you get my Starbucks 

TicTac: oh I guess I forgot 

PigeonHead: :(

TicTac: I'm joking :)

PigeonHead: What did you get for me?

TicTac: I got ur Matcha Green Tea Cream Frappuccino Grande, coconut milk with 2 pumps of almond syrup, 2 pumps of hazelnut syrup and 4 pumps of vanilla syrup with whipped cream, light ice and 4 Matcha Tea powders :)

PigeonHead: Yes! Thank you :)

BirdBrain: Wait that is your order at Starbucks?

PigeonHead: Yes?

IamIronman: How the fuck did Scott remember that?

TicTac: Me and Sam drink alot of starbucks

PigeonHead: Yeah TicTacs order is Cookies and Cream Frappuccino Grande, whole milk with 4 pumps of caramel syrup, 4 pumps of cinnamon dolce syrup, 3 pumps of vanilla syrup, white chocolate mocha sauce and 1 pump of Frappuccino Roast with whipped cream and cookie crumble topping and extra ice :)

GingerWitch: I am mind blown 

Elsa: That's crazy 

IamIronman: Can you get me a coffee please?

TicTac: Would but I'm literally outside now also I think Sam's dying for his Starbucks

PeppaPig: Do not even ask me Tony, I am not your secretary 

MommaSpider: You go girl 

IamIronman: FRIDAY order me a cup of toffee 

FRIDAY: A cup of toffee will be delivered shortly.

IamIronman: No for fuck sakes stupid autocorret!

IamIronman: FRIDAY order me a cup of bikini 

FRIDAY: Ordering cup sized bikini 

IamIronman: That wasn't even close

IamIronman: Order me a cup of daddy 

IamIronman: I give up I'm gonna go make coffee actually...

IamIronman: Stevie can you go make me a cup of coffee please?:)

AmericasAss: Sure:)

SUNDAY 3PM 

BirdBrain: Ummm remember when you ordered a cup of daddy, Tony?

IamIronman: Yes? It was a couple of hours ago 

BirdBrain: Well I don't think you cancelled the delivery?

IamIronman: I didn't because I knew there was no such thing 

TicTac: Weeeell, there is 

IamIronman: Oh?

PigeonHead: There are 12 men in mailman uniforms claiming they were sent here to strip for us

IamIronman: Oh?

Elsa: So we asked them where they work..

IamIronman: Oh?

GingerWitch: And they sat on our laps 

IamIronman: Oh?

TheEVILbitch: And then Thor started knocking them out thinking they were intruders and I knocked one out for fun

IamIronman: Oh?

MommaSpider: So I punched mine a few times and then I asked them where they work again and do you know what they said?

IamIronman: ???

PigeonHead: A cup of Daddy Tony, They work for a online stripper service called a cup of daddy!

IamIronman: lmao


	11. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Sam misunderstand each other

THE GAY AVENGERS 

TUESDAY 3PM

IamIronman: Is no one gonna talk about Loki and Stange sleeping together?

MommaSpider: We all knew it was going to happen 

Elsa: True 

PigeonHead: They both have the same kind of vibe 

AmericasAss: Why is that so true?

IamIronman: Its like I'm gonna stab you while you sleep vibe?

Elsa: Omg that is it exactly it 

Elsa: ummm Loki is sitting on the other couch from me and I'm scared he's gonna stab me

TheEVILbitch: Not yet 

Elsa: Oh okay

Elsa: Wait so you admitt ur gonna stab me 

TheEVILbitch: If you do something I don't like or for fun

Elsa: Oh and that makes me feel so better 

TheEVILbitch: I wasn't trying too;)

DoctorLame: Loki stop threatening people and meet me back in the bedroom in half an hour 

IamIronman: ooo someone's gonna gets some

TheEVILbitch: Fuck you

TicTac: Guys ur spamming the chat shut up!

Elsa: Whoa what's wrong with BugBoy?

PigeonHead: I may have upset him...

GingerWitch: What did you do?

PigeonHead: Nothing 

WANDA AND SAM

Sam: I've done something bad 

Sam: So bad 

Sam: And now Scott hates me 

Wanda: What did you do?

Sam: I kissed him

Wanda: What!

Sam: I kissed him and now he hates me!

Wanda: I doubt that very much 

Sam: You didn't see the look on his face!

Sam: He looked at me like I just killed his daughter! 

Wanda: How would you know what that would look like?

Sam: I'm so scared

Wanda: Hey just take a deep breath

Wanda: Did he kiss back?

Sam: Yes but he ran off straight after!

Wanda: But he kissed back?

Sam: By instinct

Wanda: You keep telling yourself that 

Wanda: Just let him have his space 

Sam: Don't tell anyone

Wanda: You know I won't 

CLINT AND SCOTT

Scott: Ah fuck I've messed up

Scott: I've messed up real bad 

Clint: What happened?

Scott: Sam kissed me!

Clint: Hold up, Ur crush kisses you and how did you mess it up exactly?

Scott: He kissed me I kissed back and then ran out without saying nothing 

Clint: Damn dude that's cold 

Scott: I know 

Scott: We were sitting on my bed and trying to get peanuts into each other's mouth.

Scott: He throws one and it hits me in the eye, Sam moves closer and puts his hand on my face apologises and then we stare at each other 

Scott: There was only like 2 cm between us and then I guess Sam moves in and we kiss which was amazing 

Scott: But I had to blow it by running he probably hates me 

Clint: He doesn't hate you, he's probably worried or upset that you walked out maybe he thinks you didn't like it

Scott: I did kiss back 

Clint: But when someone kisses you the first instinct is to kiss back right?

Scott: Yeah

Clint: So he probably thought that happened I bet you any money he's somewhere over thinking everything and mopping around

Scott: You really know how to make someone feel better 

Cling: I try:)

Scott: Thanks anyway:)


	12. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY. IT'S VERY FLUFFY!

Scott searched everywhere but he just couldn't find Sam. It was getting late and Scott started to worry, that maybe Sam's gone it quickly left his mind as he searched the floors. A hour later he gave up and decided to text him, instead just to check if he's okay, he really didn't want to tell him like this but it was the only way right now, he didn't want to wait until Sam came around because that would be a waste if his time and more importantly Sam's time.

SAM AND SCOTT

Scott: Sam

Scott: Please answer 

Scott: I'm sorry 

Scott: I didn't run because I didn't like it, I loved it Sam and I feel like a real dick 

Scott: I've been wanting to do that for every minute since we met and we have gotten so close and I love it, I love our sleepovers, I love us sleeping in the same bed, I love us cuddling when it's cold, I love us watching movies, I love us making each other's coffee and breakfast, I love everything we do and I want more, it's totally fine if you don't just please respond I'm not gonna lie I'm a bit worried about you:(

Scott: Oh I forgot to mention the part where I really really like you:)

Sam: Well I really really like you too:)

Sam: Man I'm not gonna lie I was pretty worried that I scared you away when I kissed you:)

Scott: That kiss was one of the best kisses I've had and the it felt amazing 

Sam: Well, when are we gonna do it again?;)

Scott: Where are you and I'll come kiss you now?;)

Sam: Bedroom, but just kissing okay?

Scott: Of course 

Scott walked up to Sam's room and slowly knocked four times on Sam's white door, shortly after he heard a quiet "Come in" from the other side of the wooden door. He opened the door to see Sam sitting on his bed in black sweats and a tank top. He sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and Sam lifted his head up slowly as a grin plastered his face and he slowly moved closer and closer until there was less 4 cm between them.

The brunette leaned in until he could feel the other mans breath on his lips, they're mouths weren't touching, they were more wavering over each other as if they weren't aloud to touch. The warmth of Sam's breath on Scott's lips was so mesmerising that all the tension in his body left and there was only relaxation, The two men gazed into each others eyes as if they could see something in them, something magical, something worth living.

The connection they both shared wasn't just sexual it was deep affection for one another and in that very moment they both realized something that they've felt for a long time but have never really known until now and both of them realizing this made that moment even more special than it already was. 

Sam cancelled the space between them and joined they're lips together, Scott's lips were so soft and the kiss was so passionate and true, he never wanted that moment to end. Scott's hands slowly moved from his lap to Sam's waist, he didn't think when he moved his hands it just felt right. Sam's hands came around the brunettes neck and slowly they moved up to the mans nape hairline slowly moving his fingers around almost like he's smoothing it but a bit rougher, ,  
The kiss was so special and there was so much in it that made it feel magical, They pull back slowly and silently as if they knew the kiss had to end at some point, they were both out of breath and they're lips a bit red and plump after the long kiss filled with passion and affection both smiling, both happy and both in love.

"That was amazing" Scott breathed 

"Yeah it really was, wasn't it?" Sam said as they both laid down onto his soft bed. Sam tucked his head into Scott's armpit and sluggishly put his arm around Scott's waist, While Scott put his hand under his pillow and his other hand rested on Sam's thigh stroking up and down lightly until they both fell asleep to the sound of Looney Tunes playing in the background.


	13. THE GAY AVENGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY COUPPES AND HALLOWEEN PLANS

"So what are we now?" Sam asked 

"Well, I thought that maybe you could be my boyfriend?" Scott asked weary not sure of the answer he will be given 

"Of course, only if you'll be mine?"

"Of course"

"I think we should see how it goes, don't get me wrong I really like you and love dating you from the short 12 hours we've been going out but if it doesn't work out then we can just work our way to friendship again without telling the others" Sam said

"Yeah, I had the same idea" 

"Good because I wasn't taking no for a answer" Sam said grinning as he kissed Scott on the cheek while skipping off to the kitchen while Scott just stood there thinking how lucky he had gotten.

THE GAY AVENGERS 

WEDNESDAY 12PM

Mommaspider: We would just like to say that the reason, we are telling you here is because I'm not bothered to tell everybody one at a time

PeppaPig: What's she's trying to say is we love you all and if you didn't know, me and Nat go out!

PigeonHead: Pay Up, Elsa!

Elsa: Fuck 

TheEVILbitch: We also think that this would be the perfect time to announce that me and Strangs go out aswell

IamIronman: Well this is a cause for a celebration, 2 new gay couples

AmericasAss: Congratulations to the happy couples!

GingerWitch: Congratulations

GreanBean: All my best wishes to you all

Elsa: Was that Thor?

GreanBean: Yep

PigeonHead: Congratulations Bitach!!

AmericasAss: Is that Scott

PigeonHead: Yep

IamIronman: lmao 

DoctorLame: I literally just watched Tony text that with Such a serious face it makes no sense lmfao

IamIronman: I will kill you

TheEVILbitch: Then I will kill ur young one

SmolChildspider: Don't do it Mr.stark I'm still a young scrawny teenage boy

IamIronman: Shut up kid

TheEVILbitch: Then I will kill ur science 'bro'

Barbie: Brother you hurt bruce I will kill you!

IamIronman: Oof 

GingerWitch: Just here for the tea *sips tea*

PigeonHead: Ops *throws tea at Bucky on purpose*

Elsa: *Punches Sam with metal arm

PigeonHead: Tea vs metal arm, come back next week to see pancakes vs metal arm! No Tea was hurt in the making of this video

GingerWitch: But Tea was spilled!

BFF: What holiday is coming up next? 

IamIronman: Halloween 

PigeonHead: Ooo let's have a sleepover a huge one and watch horror movies and shit

TicTac: You can't even handle scream

PigeonHead: It's scary 

TicTac: I'll protect you 

PigeonHead: I know still scary:(

TicTac: :(

IamIronman: Ummm anyway after my Halloween party that you all are coming to. Then yeah! that's a good idea. If we are not all drunk off our heads. Try to not get drunk though save that for after the party, Halloween sleepover, bring alcohol, food, and comfy pjs on caps floor 

AmericasAss: Hey why my floor?

IamIronman: Because we always do it on my floor and urs is second best 

AmericasAss: I guess we can do it there

IamIronman: let's say 8pm everybody?


	14. Uhhh note I guess and uhh new chapter?!!

If anybody gets to this chapter, this one will probably be the last as I'm editing and redoing most chapters. I write this months ago and recently read it back and I do not like the concept of it. I will probably remove all paragraphs and just leave it as 'messages'. Most chapters will stay the same but..... I will be creating a new story for it and not be deleting this one because I feel like it should stay up. The new version will most likely be called something like 'THE GAY AVENGERS; NEW EDITION' thank for reading uhhh... enjoy!!!

THE GAY AVENGERS

HALLOWEEN 6AM

IamIronman: Happy Halloween!

TheEVILbitch: It's not really when ur texting at half past 6 in the morning!

PigeonHead: It's depressing Halloween

DoctorLame: Thank you for making our Halloween depressing Tony

IamIronman: Anyway! What are we all going as to my party?! I'll start Sherlock Holmes

DoctorLame: I was gonna go as him!

IamIronman: You snooze you lose!

DoctorLame: I don't care. I'm still coming as him

IamIronman: Its my party!

DoctorLame: I don't care

IamIronman: Ugh I guess we can both be him

AmericasAss: I'm going as Woody!

IamIronman: From Toy Story?

AmericasAss: Yep:)

IamIronman: I can't wait to see that!

Barbie: Me and Bruce will be dressing up as. What he said 'couple costumes'!

IamIronman: Omg what will you two be wearing?! Lmao

Greenbean: Well. Thor is a god so I thought we could go as devil and angel! I will be the devil because Thor is a God and it's funny

MommaSpider: I'm going as Kim possible but sexier 

Clint: I'm going as ben 10 

PeppaPig: I'm going as a cat!

BFF: Pancake

Elsa: Omg you are going as a pancake lmfao

BFF: Yep!

Elsa: I'm going as captain America!

AmericasAss: What!??

Elsa: You heard me!

TicTac: Technically nobody can hear you?

AmericasAss: Well I'm changing mine and going as Bucky!

TheEVILbitch: That's going to be fun!

Barbie: What are you going as brother?!

TheEVILbitch: I am going as my spirit animal! My favourite character on TV. The most amazing and cruel creature to ever star on the television! And that is Plankton.

IamIronman: You are fucking joking! You are going as a character from spongebob?

TheEVILbitch: Yes

PigeonHead: Did I just wake up to Loki saying that his spirit animal is Plankton?

Elsa: Yep

DoctorLame: But sexier ;)

TheEVILbitch: Just for you ;)

MommaSpider: Let me get this straight. You are going as Sexy plankton?

TheEVILbitch: Yes and if anyone says anything about my costume. I have a knife in one of my high heel green boots ;)

IamIronman: Anyway! Tiktak, PigeonHead, SmolChildspider, MrKrabs and Gingerwitch What are you going as!?

SmolChildspider: Luke Skywalker Mr Stark!

TicTac: I'm going as the Joker!

MrKrabs: Me and GingerWitch are going as the Fairy odd parents.

GingerWitch: Yep:)

PigeonHead: I'm going as Frozone!

BirdBrain: That's awesome!?!?!

PigeonHead: HoNeY wHeRe Is My SuPeRsUiT?!

IamIronman: Omg all your costumes sound great!

GingerWitch: I can't wait for the party!

Pparker created a group chat 

Pparker changed his name to Spid3rman

Spid3rman added MJ

Spid3rman added NedL

Spid3rman changed MJ to McFlurry

Spid3rman changed NedL to GuyInTheChair

McFlurry: What is this?

Spid3rman named the group F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Spid3rman: This my good friend is a group chat!

McFlurry: I know what a group chat is asshole but what's it for?!

Spid3rman: Oh! Well Mr Stark said that you guys were allowed to come to the party tonight and sleepover. Did I mention you get to hang out with the Avengers!

GuyInTheChair: WOAHH IM PACKING RIGHT NOW

McFlurry: Sure! I'll also go pack 

Spid3rman: So what you going as guys!?

GuyInTheChair: Dark Vader 

Spid3rman: No way I'm going as Luke Skywalker! This is so cool!

GuyInTheChair: I know rig-

McFlurry: If you guys are done nerding it out then I can say what I am going as?!

Spid3rman: How did she even cut you off Ned? 

McFlurry: I have my ways!

Spid3rman: Okay.. Anyway what are you being?

McFlurry: I'm going as IT

GuyInTheChair: Isn't he like a guy?

Spid3rman: Did you just assume his gender!?

GuyInTheChair: Oh no...

McFlurry: That is rude! He is a Alien and can be who he wants to be! I'm bending his gender that's all

GuyInTheChair: I can't wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also just to make this clear all the avengers have a floor each and I write the characters the way I like too I try to keep them as close as possible but make them mine at the same:)
> 
> Sam Wilson may be a bit more depressed in this one but so will some other characters sorry I guess<3:)


End file.
